Dance with Me
by Darkness-InA-Ninja
Summary: I need your help Cole. (Nya X Cole)


Disclaimers: Art is not mine. Video is not mine. Hamilton is not mine. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you song is not mine and I'm sorry I Stole Your Girlfriend song.

Ninjago is also not mine ( Sadly :( But this universe of Ninjago is)

And that's all.

Hello old friends. I hope you enjoy the story. Cole and Nya are so cute together! They got a deeper relationship. Don't hate Jaya fans :P

Takes place during Rebooted.  
_

_He could teach me_. I thought to myself as I walked towards the kitchen.

It was Cole's turn to cook~ Kai's already ordering pizza~ so I would find him there and alone. I could hear the THUDS of the knife hitting the table after every chop. _I'm getting closer._ My palms began to sweat as my hands reached out to push the kitchen door open. I spotted him chopping carrots and singing along to _Alexander Hamilton_.

_His voice is so cute! _

He went to pause the song, "Hey Nya. What's up?" He looked my way.

"Hi Cole." I smiled and entered the kitchen. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you," I cleared my throat. I can't believe i couldn't form my words into a sentence. I placed my shaky hands behind my back and tried again, "Can you teach me how to dance?"

His face went from being surprised to confusion in a snap. "To dance? You want me to teach you to dance? What about Jay?"

Of course he mentioned Jay. Well this is why I'm asking. Jay invited me to dance after the whole blue-or-black wire situation. I guess he wants to make sure that I still like him. And I do. So I agreed to go with him. Only problem: I don't know how to dance. My prom was a disaster when I hit the dance floor.

_So who can help me? _I asked myself and my first answer was Cole. The Ninja that danced the impossible. He did the triple tiger sashay!

"He doesn't know a thing. I didn't tell him because I didn't want to embarrass myself. Since Jay does a bunch of things that I don't. "

"Hmm I don't know. Jay and I aren't exactly on the same page and this could make it worse." He fiddled with the knife in his hand.

"Please Cole. Jay won't know about this." I tried to convince him. _It's not like we're gonna end up kissing. _"Please."

He sighed defeated, "Okay fine." He nodded, placing the knife down and picking up his phone.

"Yes. Thank you so much!" I hugged him. He smiled at me then went back to his phone.

I heard the tapping of the digital keyboard and the pounding of my heart. I prayed that Cole couldn't hear it.

_I'm just so nervous_. I repeated it to myself. _That's all I was. Nervous. _

Cole played a song that I had never heard before. He smiled, stepping closer to me, "Okay place this hand on my shoulder."

"Okay." I lift my left hand and rested it on his shoulder. He did the same.

"Good. Now place your other hand," He went to grab my right hand.

I flinched my shaky and sweaty hand away from his. "Oops oh sorry."

"It's fine. Just calm down cause your doing great." He told me with a small smile and took my hand in his own.

He placed my hand on his waist and did the same. He instructed me to follow him and I did. I repeated everything he did and I got the hang of dancing. I laughed with him when I stepped on him -several times. He laughed with me when I showed him my dance moves.

"Those are some killer moves. You got to teach me those moves." He chuckled.

"Will do." I giggled and continued to flap my arms up and down like a thrilled Phoenix.

Cole joined me flapping as the singers sang, on the speakers, "I'm gonna love you! Like I'm gonna lose you!"

He held out his hand for me and I happily took hold of it. He twirled me making me giggle. He twirled me again when I asked. _This is amazing! _I twirled again, my dress flowing in circles.

I held out my hand this time for he can take hold of it. He happily did. I giggled, my cheeks warming up, and I twirled him. I hadn't notice that my foot was out which caused Cole to become unbalanced.

I quickly sprang forward to grab him. The palms of my hands making contact with his back. He stopped falling and looked at me with a smile spreading on his face.

Both of us began to laugh, our foreheads touching and resting on one another. As our laughter began to fade, we stared at each other. My silver eyes looking into his chocolate brown ones.

And before we knew it, we closed our eyes and our lips meet.

My face heated up and my eyes flashed open. I quickly separated our contact, accidentally dropping Cole on the kitchen floor.

"I'm- I'm so sorry." Was all I said as tears began to form in my eyes and I ran out of the kitchen.

The distant sound of the song "I'm sorry I Stole Your Girlfriend" playing.

—

This is before my story 'Who is your Perfect Match'.


End file.
